The Kiss
by Starlight Keeper of the Stars
Summary: Iggy tells Max what it's like to be blind. Miggy. T cuz its too much for K plus.


**I love Miggy! this takes place in SOF.**

I walked into the dark living room of the house. I couldn't sleep, I had too much on my mind. Every thing Iggy had said replayed in my mind.

I turned on the lights and almost jumped out of my skin at the sight of Iggy stretched out on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Max," he said without moving from his spot or looking in my direction. He knew it was me.

"Hey, Iggy," I said walking to were he laid. He moved his feet and sat up so I had room to sit on the couch beside him.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep." he replied simply. "And you?"

"Ditto."

"I'm sorry," he said so softly I wasn't sure I even heard it.

I turned to him. "Why?"

"The way I acted tonight, I put us all in jeopardy." He said. "It was foolish of me, I don't know what got into me."

I looked at him thoughtfully. "It's ok, Iggy. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I just, I can hardly take it anymore, being stuck in the dark all the time." He sighed and leaned back on the sofa cushions. "It gets so hard some times."

"Tell me." I said.

He turned towards me, a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Tell me. Tell me what it's like for you."

"Well it's hard to explain." He thought for a moment. "Imagine this; suddenly your sight is taken away with no warning. You try to see but you can't, no matter how wide you open your eyes, all there is, is black. Now imagine that all you ever saw was the color white and death and terrible monsters. That's all you could remember." He sat up straight and turned to me. "I've never seen what I look like. I have no idea. I haven't seen you or Fang since you were five. I've only ever seen Nudge as a baby. And I've never even seen The Gasman or Angel." He had tears in his eyes. That shocked me. I had seen Iggy cry less times than Fang, so besides earlier that night, never.

"I don't know what grass looks like. I've never seen the sun. If you asked me what the color blue looks like, I wouldn't know because I've never seen it. I've never seen the sky, or birds, or anything out side of the School. Nothing except black." He faced the opposite wall. He spoke the next words bitterly. _"That_ is what it's like to be me.

"I'm so sorry." It was all I could muster, those three little words. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Max, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I just want you to understand me." He said softly.

"Then make me understand."

So he did. He told me what it was like. He explained how he could get around so well and how he didn't do so as easily as we all thought. He told me what he felt like and how he managed. As the minutes went by, I began to sew Iggy in a whole new light. It was amazing how he did anything.

He was amazing.

I noticed just how close we were. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he talked. I could feel the heat coming off his body, he seemed to be radiating the warmth. His scent was almost calling me. He smelt like gun powder and chocolate chip cookies. It was strange but still wonderful. I wanted to get closer.

When he stopped talking we just sat there for a minute looking at each other.

"Did you mean it?" Iggy whispered.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"When you said you loved me."

I didn't say anything at first. He question caught me by surprise. I told Iggy I loved him at that Asian place, but did I mean it? I had hoped he wouldn't notice, but he did. I looked up at him. His almost colorless blue eyes, his bright red strawberry-blond hair, his pale face, he was beautiful, even here in he middle of the night. It wasn't just his appearance that attracted me, Iggy was so kind to others, he care about us all so much. He might seem quirky and irresponsible, but when he was with the kids, he was gentle and always knew what to do. In that moment, I knew the answer.

"Yes." I said, then I leaned up and kissed him. He seamed surprised at first but then his lips parted and came crashing back down on mine. Our lips moved in sync with each other with perfect harmony. I pulled him closer by his collar, wrapped one arm around his neck and buried my fingers in his bright red hair.

It was never an innocent little kiss. It started with passion unimaginable. It wasn't just a kiss, it was love expressed physically. Nothing I had ever done felt so so _right_.

We pulled apart gasping but it wasn't the end. Iggy's lips moved to my neck, he kissed all up and down, from my ear to my shoulder. My hands spazzemed into tighter fists around his collar, and I let out a small moan of pleasure. I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him fiercely. Our toungs mingled and I felt like I was melting in pure bliss.  
He pushed me gently against the arm of the sofa so he was on top of me. Our bodies were push together but I still wanted to get closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wound my arms around his neck. Without thinking, I pulled his shirt off. Iggy hesitated d and I knew that was as far as we would go.

He didn't pull away though. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said softly. I curled up next to him. It was strange how we fit together, like puzzle pieces, perfect for each other and each other only. We laid like that for a while before I saw the sun shining through the blinds and knew that Anne would be up soon. Knowing her, she wouldn't take lightly that Iggy and I were sleeping together on the couch, with his shirt in the floor.

"Iggy, I think that we need to get up. Anne will have fit if she sees us like this."

"Your right." He said sitting up and stretching. "I'll see ya later." He smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss me with perfect aim. Then he stood, and picked up his shirt, pulling it on as he walked to his room.

I smiled at him as he walked away. I traced my lips with my finger before turning to go to my room, grinning the whole way.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
